


What Really Happened

by syriala



Series: Secretly Married IronFalcon [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Marriage, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: “Do you want to tell me what really happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



Sam had made shameless use of T’Challa’s offer to help them. It was originally only extended to Steve and Bucky, but since Steve was adamant to get them all out of prison was well, T’Challa quickly found himself with a band of runaways in his palace.

Still, he offered up help to all of them, for whatever they needed; especially to those with family that was left in the dark of their whereabouts.

Scott and Clint had already made use of that a day later, flown out to meet their families, and Sam was desperate to do the same.

T’Challa had looked at him strangely when Sam admitted that he needed to see his husband, but Sam was so over keeping their marriage a secret, that he didn’t even care.

Steve hadn’t been very forthcoming with information about what happened in Siberia, Bucky was back in cryo and T’Challa had told him that it looked like the three of them had been in a fight before he left to get Zemo.

No word about the other five super-soldiers. No word on Tony’s well being.

Sure, he was all over the news, so Sam knew that he was alive and more or less well, but he also knew when his husband was hurt, and seeing Tony on screen with a lot of make-up and holding himself stiffly; it just didn’t feel right. He needed to see him.

T’Challa provided the plane and a cover story for Sam and a day later, Sam was discreetly being led into the tower.

Tony didn’t know he was coming, so Sam immediately went into the workshop, knowing his husband well enough to know he would be there.

And he was right, but instead of Tony furiously tinkering away on his suit or other inventions, he was sitting on the couch and nursing a drink, staring unseeingly at nothing particular.

“Tones?” Sam carefully asked and hurt with the way Tony flinched at his voice.

Tony turned around and when he saw Sam his eyes became huge.

“What are you doing here?” he breathed. “You can’t be here, they’ll arrest you and throw you back in the Raft.”

“They won’t,” Sam said with a shake of his head. “No one knows I’m here. T’Challa smuggled me out of Wakanda.”

“You’re here,” Tony breathed again and now Sam realized that he was shaking.

He was at Tony’s side with three big steps. Tony shot up from the couch and practically threw himself at Sam, his arms around Sam’s neck and pressed himself against Sam.

“You’re here,” he repeated and Sam clung to Tony just as hard.

“Of course I am,” Sam said into his hair and Tony chuckled wetly.

“Didn’t think you would want to see me again, after what happened.”

Sam gently pushed Tony away, only so far that he could look him in the face and then said: “None of that was your fault, sweetheart.”

“I didn't stop Rhodey when he asked Vision to shoot you. And then _I_ shot you. You have every right to be angry with me.”

“Tony, Rhodey asked Vision to get rid of your tail. He could have done anything else for that. You didn’t know he would shoot me. And I am sorry I ducked out and got Rhodes hurt,” Sam lowly said, because that had been eating at him ever since it happened.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tony immediately rushed out, but Sam guessed Tony had needed a few days to come to that conclusion.

“Like anything else wasn’t your fault,” Sam told him and Tony looked down.

“The end...Bucky’s arm...that was my fault,” he said, still looking at his shoes, and Sam could feel him shake in his grip.

“How is he? How’s Steve?”

“They are alright,” Sam slowly said because Steve hadn’t mentioned a fight. “Barnes is back in cryo and Steve is taking care of Wanda.”

“Good,” Tony said and stepped away from Sam.

He rolled his shoulder and gripped his elbow, like he was in pain and Sam frowned.

“You’re hurt,” he said and Tony shrugged.

“Was hurt before Siberia. It didn’t help.”

“What do you mean? Where the other soldiers there?” Sam inquired and Tony’s head snapped up.

“You don’t know?” he asked and Sam shook his head.

“Know what?”

“Nothing. It’s....nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“Tony, you are hurt. Of course it matters.”

Tony rubbed his hand over his breast bone, the place where the Arc reactor used to be, and Sam unconsciously reached out to cover that place with his hand. But he didn’t make contact, because Tony flinched.

“Tony,” Sam breathed out, something akin to horror wrenching his gut, and his hand hovered unsurely in the air.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” Tony said, with a brittle smile that hurt almost as much as a physical punch. “I got hurt.”

“I can see that, Tony. Please,” Sam begged. “What happened?”

“The soldiers. They were there, like you said,” Tony eventually said, but he didn’t meet Sam’s eyes and Sam knew him too well to buy that.

He took a deliberately deep breath and then sat down on the couch. He patted the space next to him and waited until Tony gingerly, so gingerly, sat down next to him. Sam was worried sick, Tony was obviously more hurt than he wanted to let on, and Sam wanted to scream.

But Tony settled down next to him, leaned against him, allowed Sam to carefully put an arm around him and Sam wanted to protect him forever.

“Do you want to tell me what really happened?” Sam cautiously asked and Tony stiffened in his grip.

“Steve didn’t tell you. It’s alright. It doesn’t matter.”

“Tony,” Sam sighed. “You always matter. Tell me what happened.”

“Did you know?” Tony asked instead of answering Sam and Sam frowned.

“Know what?”

“That he killed my parents?” Tony said with a small voice and Sam swore his heart stopped.

“Bucky,” he breathed and Tony nodded against his shoulder.

“Tell me you didn’t know,” Tony pleaded and Sam bristled with anger at the implications of that.

“I didn’t, Tony, I swear to God, I didn’t. I would have told you.”

“Okay,” Tony said and Sam dreaded the next question, but he asked it anyway.

“Did Steve know?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck,” Sam breathed. “How did you find out?”

“Zemo...there was a video tape that showed Bucky...the Winter Soldier killing them. Zemo played it for us. I didn’t handle it well.”

“Fuck!” Sam repeated but now with more emphasis.

“I lashed out at Bucky and of course Steve couldn’t let that happen and I provoked a fight. They only defended themselves.”

“Why are you...” Sam started but then trailed off. “What’s the damage to the suit?” he then asked because he feared the worst.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Tony, what’s the damage to the suit?” Sam asked again and Tony quietly told him.

“Total-loss. They damaged the repulsors and Bucky tried to rip out the Arc powering the suit. I had to blast off his arm to get him off me,” Tony admitted and he sounded guilty of all things.

“Steve...we really did a number on each other. In the end he smashed his shield in my chest.” There was a brief silence. “I swear to God, for a second I believed he would kill me.”

Sam was furious with anger and Tony seemed to pick up on it because he said “Please don’t be angry with me as well. I can’t take it.”

“I am not angry with you!” Sam almost shouted and quickly kissed Tony’s head when he flinched. “I swear I am not. I am angry with Steve for not admitting what happened and for keeping such a thing from you and I am angry with this whole situation.”

“Please don’t be,” Tony said and he sounded tired. “Can you just be here for me?”

“Of course,” Sam immediately said. “But I need to know, if you got checked out. Did a doctor look at you?” he asked and to his immense relieve Tony nodded.

“Yes. Didn’t have much choice on that matter, but someone looked me over. It’s all good. Nothing is broken and the rest will heal.”

“Good,” Sam said and then nudged Tony to get up. “Then let’s get to bed.”

“I’m not tired,” Tony immediately said and Sam could hear fear underlying there. He guessed the nightmares were back full force.

“Who said we’re sleeping?” Sam asked him with a deliberate light voice but Tony hunched in on himself at that.

“I don’t think I’m up for anything,” he mumbled and Sam wanted to curse, but instead he pulled Tony closer to his side.

“I sure as hell hope you are up for some cuddling. Because I figured we missed at least four weeks of cuddling to this mess and I intent to make up on that.”

Tony chuckled at that, but there were also tears in his eyes. Sam gently steered him towards the bedroom and then they quickly got changed.

Sam was the first under the covers, Tony unsurely hovering at the side, but when Sam held up the covers Tony quickly slid in.

Sam pulled him close, wrapped himself all around Tony, who clung to him in turn. Sam nosed at Tony’s cheek before he peppered it with fleeting kisses and that, finally, brought out a real smile.

“Don’t leave, okay?” Tony asked when Sam rested his forehead against Tony’s temple.

“I won’t,” Sam promises. “T’Challa brought me here with the words ‘You better take care of your spouse’ and I intent do to that. I have no reason to go back. I’ll stay for as long as you want.”

At that Tony turned around in his arms, facing him fully, their foreheads pressed together, and he gently kissed Sam.

“Thank you,” he said against his lips.

“Not for that,” Sam replies, a bit choked off, because Sam should have done more, should have come earlier and Tony really shouldn’t have to thank his husband for simply being there.

But he didn’t say all of that and instead kept Tony close and warm and sheltered in his arms and they drifted off like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/145814626006/do-you-want-to-tell-me-what-really-happened)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
